A Series of Unfortunate Saturdays, Part the First
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: AU. And just a shade under ten chapters too! Just read it if you like Kurt, Rogue, Wanda or Gambit.
1. The Institute

A Series of Unfortunate Saturdays, part the first: MY Post-DoR Fic.  
  
Saturday, 6 am, Xavier Institute  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep!" There was a shift in the blankets on the bed as Rogue tried to find the sleep button on her alarm clock. A gloved hand reached out, and was just short of the digital menace. A sigh came from the depths of the comforters as the whole works shifted, then tented toward the top edge. A bleary-eyed head emerged and stared evilly at the clock she'd forgotten to reset the night before.  
  
"Stupid clock" she muttered as she smacked the stop button.  
  
The head submerged into the voluptuous covers, only to be excavated by further assault on Rogue's eardrums in the form of Kitty's alarm clock. Rogue grumbled and threw her blankets off, stalked over to the clock. It wasn't until then that she realized she had no idea how to work Kitty's clock. It didn't help that the buttons had no labels. Rogue, who was by now seriously miffed, unplugged the annoying appliance, muttering about having a roommate with an alarm clock that went off at 6 am on Saturday.  
  
Rogue got most of the way back across the room before she realized she was wide awake. Rogue sighed and left for the kitchen while muttering about life in general.  
  
When she got there she wasn't surprised to see Scott and Jean clearing away the remains of their oatmeal. Neither did the sight of Bobby digging through the cereal cupboard for more cocoa puffs shock her. She didn't even flinch when a blue furry guy in white pants appeared with a cloud of sulfurous smoke, right in front of her, blocking the fridge.  
  
"Gut morgen." The cheerfulness in his voice made Rogue momentarily think of hitting him. Morning people irritated her.  
  
"Mornin'. Since you're there, would ya mind handin' me the milk?" Rogue sounded irritated, probably because she was.  
  
Kurt turned and dug through the leftovers, pondering his fate (which is to be perpetually getting on the nerves of the non-morning people). He eventually found the ever elusive milk jug. He poured two glasses, taking one with him as he went to get his cinnamon buns out of their hiding place. This caused Bobby to abandon his quest for the chocolatey food, and beg Kurt, who was temporarily revered as a breakfast god, and beg for a cinnamon bun. Rogue would have shaken her head at the Saturday morning routine, but she was drinking, and didn't like to wear her milk.  
  
"Mail call." A gruff voice said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Logan as he handed out the assortment of magazines and envelopes.  
  
"Popsicle."  
  
Bobby went over and grabbed the 'Mad' magazine Logan held out to him.  
  
"Red"  
  
Jean used her telekinesis to bring her parent's letter and invitation to the academic awards to her.  
  
"Half-pint"  
  
"She's still asleep." Everyone looked over at Rogue, who looked like she couldn't care less.  
  
"Um, thanks Stripes. Elf." Logan had never known Kurt to get a letter, and this one smelled very strongly.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Letter with perfume on it for you."  
  
"You're kidding, ja? Who vould send me a letter? Why did they put perfume on it? Where'd my last cinnamon bun go?" Everyone looked for Bobby, but he seemed to have taken the cinnamon bun with him to avoid capture.  
  
"You going to read this or not, Elf?"  
  
"I think I'll read it somewhere else."  
  
"Good call." Logan turned back to his mail. "Stripes."  
  
"Ah know Ah didn't get anythin.'"  
  
"Yeah, take this to half-pint."  
  
Rogue grabbed the letter and stalked back to her room, muttering about how life generally sucked. When she got there she saw Kitty was awake and already on the phone. Never mind that this was the girl who had kept Rogue up last night to talk to Lance, for five hours, about god-knows-what. Rogue was sorely tempted to shove the newest edition of 'Teen' magazine up the offending teenybopper's, er, nose.  
  
"Like, what happened to my alarm clock? It was, like, unplugged when I woke up."  
  
"Power surge. Here."  
  
"Like wow! There's, like, an article on Justin Timberlake in this one. Amara you, like, totally have to get this one."  
  
"You're usin' the phone to talk to Amara? She has the room next to ours for crying out loud! You could walk over there faster!"  
  
"Rogue, could you, like, not yell? Amara can hear you."  
  
Rogue was very mad right about then, and would have communicated this fact to Kitty in a violent way had Kurt not 'ported in between the two.  
  
"Like, Kurt! I get, like, no privacy already, and now you like 'port in here without asking!"  
  
"'Least he doesn't go into the bathroom while you're takin' a shower like a certain roommate Ah could mention." Rogue paused to glare at Kitty, "What the heck are ya doin' in here? We coulda been gettin' dressed for all you know."  
  
[I'm not zat lucky]  
  
"Sorry Rogue, Sorry Keety. I need to talk to you for a second Rogue, if Keety doesn't mind eating breakfast now."  
  
Kitty looked shocked.  
  
[Like, what would Kurt want to talk to her about?]  
  
"Like, okay. 'Mara I'm going to, like, get some breakfast. Meet me in the kitchen." Kitty made her exit through the near-by wall.  
  
"Okay Kurt what's up?"  
  
"Vell, you remember ze letter I got zis morning, ja?"  
  
"Yeah, it was only two minutes ago. What's it got to do with me?" [Ah hate evasive answers when someone asks to talk to you.]  
  
"Ze letter was from Mystique. Ze perfume must have covered up her scent. She vants us to meet her in the park, on ze sculpture park, at nine."  
  
"Ah hope ya mean us as in the X-men, an' not us as in you an' me."  
  
"Ze second vone I'm afraid."  
  
"Good mornin', yeah, sure right."  
  
"Vone more thing. If we don't get a ride we have to start walking now."  
  
"No one would give us a ride without askin' why. An' no way they'd leave if they knew we're meetin' Mystique."  
  
"So we walk." Kurt said, already regretting getting up that morning.  
  
[Vhy can't I just stay in bed? I'm going to start skipping Saturday altogether.]  
  
[Great. She tries ta kill me, an' now Ah'm gonna go meet her pretty much alone. Not only that, but I'm walkin' too. Why must mah life continually suck?]  
  
"Ah gotta get dressed, gimme five minutes."  
  
Kurt 'ported out and Rogue turned to her dresser. She knew that it was a little too close to wash day (Sunday) to hope for much, but she wasn't asking for miracles, just clean clothes. She went to her dresser and began looking through the contents. She looked in her top drawer first. She saw five neatly folded tank tops in the right side, and on the left side, which usually had the green shirts she wore over her tank tops. Today was different though. Rogue slammed the drawer closed with a frustrated grunt.  
  
She opened her second drawer and saw exactly what she hoped she'd see. Five pairs of tights and five mini-skirts, all neat and on their proper side. You wouldn't think Rogue's drawers were so organized looking at her half of the room, but she was actually working by a very trustworthy system. Clean clothes neatly sorted in her drawers, and dirty clothes where ever she dropped them. It hadn't failed her yet. She pulled out black tights instead of her usual green.  
  
[Black to match mah mood]  
  
Rogue looked at her bottom drawer. She knew there was nothing in there but pictures, CDs, and books. She went overs to her closet and was relieved to see a filmy sleeve follow the door as it opened. Rogue quickly got dressed, and was almost done with her make-up when Kurt 'ported in again, fully dressed.  
  
"Ready?" Kurt looked down at his watch, as if being five minutes late for a semi-forced meeting was a crime.  
  
"Yeah, guess so."  
  
Rogue and Kurt had no problems exiting the house undetected, and would have made it out the gate without arousing suspicion, if Rogue had eaten breakfast. Halfway down the driveway her stomach growled, which got Logan's attention momentarily away from his motorcycle. He looked at the two would-be escapees like a hawk looks at rabbit kittens.  
  
"Where are you two goin'?"  
  
"Ze park. Zere's a book signing."  
  
"Yeah." Rogue chimed in, trying to sound apathetic and failing.  
  
"Really. What book?"  
  
Rogue and Kurt answered at the same time.  
  
"Harry Potter." was Kurt's idea, but Rogue said  
  
"Anita Blake."  
  
"Uh huh. Stripes I'm not surprised at you. Elf, why would you walk two hours to have a book signed?"  
  
"Up ze collector's value?"  
  
"Why don't I drive you?"  
  
The two teenager looked at him with shock.  
  
[No vay Logan offered to drive us.]  
  
[There's no way Logan just offahed ta drive us.]  
  
"Vhat's the catch?"  
  
"I check the place out before I leave. You two smell guilty."  
  
"That's fine with us, right Kurt?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
So, in the end, Kurt and Rogue lucked out. Another mutant didn't have quite as much luck as those two. . . 


	2. The BoM

Hello.  
  
I just read the reviews for the last chapter, and they made me so happy I decided to update immediatly. Once again I own nada.And yes Toad_Fan, he's in it.  
  
  
Saturday, 8:15 am, Brotherhood of Mutants' home  
  
  
The room looked peaceful enough, but Todd wasn't taking any chances. He hopped quietly in, dodging shoes and broken bits of furniture as he headed toward the bed.  
  
No matter how many times he'd done this, he never got used to it. He always felt like he was walking into a trap when it was his turn to wake up Wanda. She would be especially mad because today was a Saturday.  
  
He cautiously hopped over to where the Scarlet Witch was sleeping. He gathered up his nerve and started to say the scariest entence known to mutant.  
  
"Yo, Wanda, time to get up. The boss wants you."  
  
Wanda opened her eyes immediately, as if she had sensed him entering and had wanted to surprise him. Todd backed out of Wanda's room a lot faster than he entered. She rolled out of bed and levitated a large lamp toward him for good measure. He got to the door just in time.  
  
Since Wanda was a firm believer in saving your energy, she decided he would think twice before coming in uninvited on a Saturday. Wanda went to her closet and pulled out the clothes she would wear that day. She had just come out of the shower, and was about to get dressed when Lance came in.  
  
"Wanda, Mystique says. . . Good Lord!" Lance's eyes went wide before he covered them. Wanda threw Lance into the wall opposite her room, and slammed her door. Lance was busy thanking God he was still alive when Wanda emerged fully clothed and scowling at Lance, who curled into a fetal position against the wall.  
  
Wanda leaned over and looked straight into Lance's eyes and asked her question very slowly, so the moron would understand.  
  
"What did Mystique say?" Wanda had enough of this. Whatever Mystique wanted would just have to wait.  
  
"Get downstairs now." Lance whispered, praying Wanda would continue to have mercy on him.  
  
Lance cringed when Wanda pulled her head back, but relaxed slightly when she started down the hall.  
  
Wanda had decided to tell Mystique that if they were going to trash another mall it would have to wait. She was only getting up for revenge or waffles, and she knew they didn't have a waffle iron.  
  
Mystique was in the kitchen when Wanda found her. Wanda nonchalantly poured herself some juice while Mystique was slurping coffee like a two year old with soup.  
  
"Hello Wanda. I have a proposition to make."  
Wanda knew that voice. Mystique was always using it with the boys. Obey me or else. Wanda could use evil voices too though.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mystique sighed. Obviously the boys had done a bad job of waking Wanda up without upsetting her. Well they would be buying their own donuts this morning.  
  
Wanda was seriously considering seeing how much more damage the brotherhood place could sustain before it fell in on the whole stupid bunch of them. Mystique was pretty sure the direct method would work, so she blurted out what was on her mind, in a way.  
  
"How would you like to see your darling brother again?" Wanda's eyes went wide, and Mystique knew she had her; Her glass of orange juice shattered, and the juice was on the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen, but not Wanda. Among other casualties were the coffee pot and all the dishes in the cupboard behind Wanda. Mystique sighed again.  
  
[How many times have I yelled at the boys for breaking dishes? At least now I won't have to anymore.]  
  
"And do what?" Wanda didn't know it, and neither did Magneto, but Mystique had been hoping she would ask that. Mystique was pretty sure Wanda would never join Him, but she had worried for a minute.  
  
"Anything you want. I won't stop you." Wanda knew there had to be a catch, some ace up Mystique's sleeve.  
  
"There's a catch." Wanda was getting better at reading situations like this.  
  
"Yes there is. You have to let me talk before you kill him."  
  
[No way.]  
  
"Fine, but after you're done talking I'm not going to stop for any reason." No need for Mystique to know what she was actually going to do.  
  
"Good. We're leaving now." Mystique said, turning into a normal looking woman.  
  
[I hope Pietro has the good sense to stay hidden untill I've said what needs to be said. I would hate for the good news to be diminished by a death in the family.]  
  
Lance listened as Mystique and Wanda abducted his Jeep. When he thought they were safely out of reach he relaxed his fetal position, and opened the door next to him.  
  
"Todd! They're gone. Get Fred up while you're in there."  
  
"Yo, Fred, time to get up. Wanda and the Boss left. I'm gonna set up the Playstation, yo."  
  
"I'll order the pizzas. What do you guys want on 'em?" Lance said grabbing the phone, while Todd pulled back the loose board in the living room and emerged with a large cd case and Playstation.  
  
"You better get a lot of pizza, I'm really hungry." Fred said, as he pulled the coffee table in front of the television.  
  
"I hate it when Fred says that, yo."  
  
Wanda and Mystique are on their way there now, but Mystique said something about Pietro, didn't she? Of course she did. Why don't we check up on the guy everybody loves to hate?  
  
~~  
Next Chapter: Pietro. Read and Review please. 


	3. The Secret Underground Lair

Hey ya'll! I'm back, with my still not outdated look at what could happen to a few of our merry mutants, (I heard that somewhere) in the near, or far, future.  
  
I will own everything someday, but until my scientists can clone enough people for my armies, I will not make money or assume ownership over anything but my pet dime Larry. I don't even own my muse.  
  
Melpomenie: As asop would say, get over it.  
  
the aincent greeks are a pretentious people.  
  
Anywhoo, the story.  
-to recap, (You don't really need it, I know) Mystique is taking Wanda to a meeting with Pietro and Magneto. Neglecting to tell her she has alaso invited Kurt along, presumably (okay, so we all know why they're there, but play along) to have witnesses if the body count gets too high. On we go!  
  
  
Saturday, 8:15 a.m., Magneto's Secret Underground Lair.  
  
  
He walked in quietly. Not because he was afraid, but because he needed the practice. He was a thief, and Magneto had told them not to steal without a reason. This was one of several things that pissed him off, but this was a bad time to think of it. He snuck up on the Boss' son, and pulled the covers off of him. The first thing Pietro heard that morning was. . .  
  
"Homme, de boss wants you to get up."  
  
"Not now Gambit, five minutes." Pietro knew that his dad would have a cow if he heard that, but it wasn't as important as the dream he'd been having before that stupid acadian had woken him up.  
  
Gambit saw his chance. He'd tell the boss he needed to give Pietro incentive to get up, and the best way to get a person to wake up was to take their money.  
  
[Magneto isn't gonna buy that crap.]  
  
"De Boss, he say now." Gambit looked around the room for a second and picked up Pietro's wallet, "You doan' wan' to misplace yo' wallet do you? I t'ink you jes' got paid too."  
"Are-you-threatening-me?I'll-tell-father-if-you-are."  
Gambit smiled and put down the wallet, (which, unbeknownst to Pietro, was empty) and said, "You have to get up to do dat, now doan' you?"  
  
"Damn Cajun."  
  
"I'll tell him you're up."  
  
Pietro showered, dressed, and ate breakfast at an unusually slow pace. It was still pretty fast, but he was definitely not in a hurry. Pietro let himself into his father's study, where he knew he was devising a way to get Colosus, Pyro and Gambit to stop rebelling. So far he'd come up with nothing, but Magneto was a smart guy, he'd think of something.  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"Pietro, there is something you must know about your family."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have arranged for Mystique to get the others who must hear this in the park above my lair."  
  
"Is Wanda going to be there?"  
  
"Yes, she must hear this as well, but you will not be harmed. I promise."  
  
[You promised Wanda that we were just going to the movies that day too.]  
  
"Father, are-you-sure-I-can't-stay-here?" Pietro had this thing about dying young. He really wanted to live to be old enough to legally drink. Not that that was a problem for him, but you can't go into a bar when you're a sophmore in high school.  
  
"Yes I am. Victor!"  
  
Pietro watched as the door to the hall opened and Sabertooth walked in. Pietro had gotten used to Sabertooth over the past two months, but there were times when he was still a little scary. This was one of those times.  
[Who-was-stupid-enough-to-piss-off-Sabertooth-this-  
time?]  
  
"Hello Victor. Get the car ready. Pietro and I are going out. Have Remy drive."  
  
Sabertooth nodded and left. He wanted to kill Gambit for cheating at poker, but he could always do that when it was Colosus' turn to drive.  
  
Pietro followed his father to the garage, where all of Magneto's cars were parked. (duh) But, for whatever reason, Magneto told Gambit to take the SUV, and to go easy on the gas pedal, because insurance was nonaplicable if anyone but him drove. Gambit yawned and nodded, and they left dor the park.  
  
  
***  
I need to know your opinion. What you think is vitally importatn to me. I take reviews of all sorts. anyting you ahve to say, questions may be publically answered, you never know. REVIEW! 


	4. The Park

I'm back! Sorry for all the typos in the last chapter. I have to look these things over more carefully. I own diddly! I spent my pet dime on comic books. *sigh* I paid in penny rolls, so as you can see, Marvel, suing me would only get you some of your comics back, and maybe a notebook. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Note to my fellow shippers- I am sorry to say that if you're reading this purely for Rouge/Remy content, you'll be sorely disappointed. They are not going ot be a couple until the third story in my series, (yes there's more) because a good fic relationship is like play dough. It gets more stable with age. Yes I did use play dough in a metaphore, and no I don't own that either. This is much too long. On with the story.  
  
Meanwhile. . .   
  
Saturday, 7:15 a.m., The Park  
  
  
"Alright you two, why'd you want to come here?" Logan decided he'd had enough of this crap, and was going to get some answers.  
  
"Fresh air?" Kurt lamely said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
[I'm going to let Rogue come up with our lies for the rest of the day.]  
  
"Yeah, can't sit around listenin' to Scott and Jean either arguin' or makin' out all day."  
[That's more hell than one person can take.]  
  
"Ja, zat's gross." Kurt chimed in, glad Rogue had found him incapable of lying.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Alright. I don't believe you, but I'm not coming back until eleven. Whatever you're doing, have it done by then. If you're not here it's extra sessions with me for a week."  
  
Rogue and Kurt watched as Logan pulled out of the parking space, and sped toward the mansion.  
  
"So what do we do for two hours?" Rogue said, as her stomache growled again.  
  
"Vant some breakfast?" Kurt said, trying to be helpful and nice, since he was going to be alone with her for two hours.  
  
"Ah am hungry. McDonalds sound good to you?" Rogue said, trying not to get irritated with his helpful niceness. [After all, it's just him an' me for two hours.]  
  
"Sounds gut to me. I think egg mcmuffins are the paragon of breakfast foods."  
  
"Ah like hash browns bettah." Rogue said, partially to be difficult, mostly because it was true.  
  
"Blasphemy!" Kurt was genuinely shocked that anyone would preffer what was essentially a very large french fry to the Egg McMuffin.  
  
"Ah've had bad experience with Egg McMuffins."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ah guess ya want me to tell ya about it huh?"  
  
"We do have two hours until there's somewhere we need to be."  
  
"Fahn. It all started. . ."  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
Wanda and Mystique were in the middle of the sculpture park when Rogue and Kurt came back from McDonalds.  
  
"What are _they_ doing here? I thought Pietro and father were goin to be the only others."  
  
"Was?" Kurt was blown away.  
  
"You mean they're coming too?"  
[Ah really shoulda stayed in bed]  
  
"Yes, the news I have is for Pietro as well."  
  
[Now Ah'm scared.] Rogue decided on an old how- to-scare-Pietro-when-the-brat-gets-here standby, she glared.  
  
[Great, not only did he double cross us, but I can't understand almost anything he says.] Kurt inwardly sighed  
  
[Too bad he won't hear it.] Wanda was almost to the point of smiling evilly at her thoughts.  
  
They all stood there in an akward silence.  
  
[Where the hell is Bucket-Head and the brat? Wanda's staring holes through Kurt, who's looking at anything but Wanda and me, while Rogue leans against the closest statue and genereally glares at everyone. I shouldn't have come back. Trask wasn't such a bad guy.]   
  
  
Rogue was fed up wih leaning against what was aptly titled, 'Marble Shrapnel' and waiting for Pietro and Magneto, both very low on her list of favorite people, so she did what was natural for even a former Brotherhood member, she whined to Mystique.  
  
"Man, when is that lil' doublecrossin'. . ."  
  
"Incredibly-handsome-and-talented-young-man-that-you-love-so-much-going-to-get-here?I-guess-this-answers-your-WHOA!"  
  
Wanda had wasted very little time, using her brother's cocky speech as a way of tracking him, she hexed the right bush out of the way and had him dangling upside down in about two seconds flat. Unfortunatly, (or fortunatly, depending on who you're rooting for) Magneto broke her concentration by pulling her rings in on themselves. (Author's note: ouchies)  
  
"Enough, Mystique I believe we had a deal." Magneto said.  
  
[Why do I keep bothering with her? I swear the woman couldn't protect anything if her life depended on it.]  
  
"We did, didn't we Wanda?" Mystique sighed.  
  
[Damn you Wanda! Why couldn't you have gone after your daddy. Why did I borrow all that money from Bucket-Head in the first place?]  
  
Bucket-Head, um, Magneto, then clears his throat, which makes even Rogue and Kurt, (who were backing slowly away) look at him.  
  
"Mystique, I believe you have something to tell the children."  
  
  
***  
  
dada DUM! What will Mystique tell them? Will she remember why she borrowed money from him? Why didn't Magneto drive himself? A couple of these answers and more in the next chapter of Yet Another Post DOR Fic!  
  
please review!  
  
Peace and Love,  
Panther. 


	5. The Confession

To recap:  
  
"Mystique, I believe you have something to tell the children."  
  
That's really all you need isn't it?   
  
I own nothing.  
  
"What! I thought you were going first. Fine. Kurt, you're not an only child. Rogue, I'm your foster mother."  
  
That's when the pooh hit the fan.  
  
"What? I mean, you? Since when?"  
  
"I have a sister?"  
  
"That's-it?Wanda-almost-kills-me,and-all-I-hear-is-that?  
  
"Shut up." Wanda hexed a statue near Pietro into twelve pieces. Pietro dived behind Magneto.  
  
"Wanda! Pietro, would I be here if that was it?"  
  
"So what else?" Wanda didn't take her eyes off of Magneto, just in case he gave her a reason to attack him.  
  
"You are not my only children. I'm also Rogue's father."  
  
"Uh uh, no way."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Too-jaded?"  
  
Pietro got evil glares from all present, and decided he should probably shut up.   
  
Rogue had alwasy been curiouse about her family. She knew that Irene knew who her parents were, and had said they would help her when she needed it most. It was an interresting interpretation of the situation.  
  
Wanda could care less about Mystique, but her father had another daughter? Damn.  
  
Pietro was trying to remember where Gambit had parked the car, and decided to buy himself sometime.  
  
"No-way-I-have-two-goth-sisters."  
  
"Why do you care?" Wanda was also going to mutilate the next thing that moved, but only if they were her father or Pietro.  
  
"Yeah, ain't like it affects you." Rogue wasn't mad, so much as she was desperatly hoping to get disowned.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
[Did she just agree with me?]  
  
[I can't believe I just agreed with her.]  
  
Pietro then said something to the effect of, "Sorry-I-gotta-skip-out-on-the-family-reunion,but. . ." and took off toward the car.   
  
"I think we're done here." Magneto said, as he flew away as fast as pride would let him.  
  
When he got to the car he saw the following scene. Pietro was zipping around the parked car looking for an unlocked door, while Gambit dozed in the driver's seat. Magneto mentally sighed and opened the car door for his idiot son.  
  
Gambit had been having a nice nap too. An interresting dream about, well, let's just leave it at an interresting dream, mkay? He woke up when Magneto opened the car doors, but what really woke him up was when Magneto manually pulled him out of the car and drove off, stranding him a mile from the entrance to the lair.  
  
[Firs' I piss off Sabertooth, den I have to drive Magnet-boy to dis. . . t'ing, den he dumps me in a parking lot. I shoulda stayed in bed.]  
  
He probably would have continued mentally griping to himself all the way back to the lair, but for the fact that soon after he got on his feet he was knocked down, by what seemed to be and angry chick, but was defintly too brutal to be just any chick. Beside the obviouse fact that she was trying her hardest to kill him, she was kinda cute, in a familiar way. Under any other curcumstances he would have tried to figure out who she was, and how he remembered her, but this wasn't the time for that. He managed to get away from the very pissed teenager long enough to look at her face, and remembered where he saw her, and probably why she was trying to kill him. It wasn't comforting to know.  
  
There probably would have been a fight, had Kurt not 'ported behind Rogue and restrained her.  
  
"Rogue, calm down. You can't kill zis guy, the proffesor wouldn't want it."  
  
Rogue stopped trying to get loose, but was now focusing all of her glaring ability on the guy who was standing in front of her, trying not to look like a target.  
  
[Where's Sabertooth when you need him? At least he would kill me fast, but this girl would slow down and enjoy it.]  
  
"Um, Hello?" [What co you saw to a femme who's tryin' to kill you?]  
  
Rogue found herself wishing feverently for Scott's eye beams. It would be nice to see this jerk as a smear on an oak tree.  
  
"Who's this?" Wanda couldn't care less for why this girl had attacked the guy, but he did look familiar.  
  
"He tried ta blow me up when before the sentinel attacked us."  
  
"He works for my, our, father?"  
  
"Crap." Gambit decided it was probably in his best interrest to run as fast he could, because the girl wearing red and black looked more than seriously miffed, and the other girl _had_ tackled him, and could probably do worse if he held still long enough. Unfortunatly, everything was a part of Magneto's plan, even leaving him behind as bait. When Wanda's powers acted up, it set off the trap, which consited of . . .  
  
  
***  
Oh! I cliffhangered you again! What is the trap? What's up with the trap? How is Kurt stuck in the trap? Wait, how _is_ Kurt stuck in the trap? All of these answers but the last one, (you just gotta accept it okay?) and more in the next chapter of Yet Another Post DOR Fic!  
  
please review!  
  
Peace and Love,  
Panther. 


	6. The Secret Underground Lair again

Hey readers!  
  
Wow, someone read all the way up to here! I guess my story's more than half way done, because I have knida a long epilouge in mind, but I hope you've been enjoying the ride. I think this will give my fellow rabid fangirls some, well okay it might be false hope, but just be paitent. I promise by the time the epilouge is over, you'll have something solid to hold on to.  
  
If I owned evolution, i would make Gambit twentytimes cooler, and if I owned anything else I might mention in my story, or have mentioned, I _would_ own Evolution. Or a whole lot of comic books. You know how it is.  
  
One more thing, ignore the whole stuff f vilains ep., and anything afterward. My story is officially outdated. But I lasted longer than most people.  
  
***  
  
"A giant net?" [Why would father use a net?]  
  
"Where'd he get this idea from, Pokemon?" [Dammit! First Ah find out Ah'm related to that traitah Pietro, then Ah run into the guy that tried to kill me, an' now Ah trapped in a net with Wanda, Kurt, and that stupid guy! Ah shoulda stayed in bed]  
  
"Great." [I can't 'port out of here! I _really_ need to start sleeping in.]  
  
"Dis is really not my day." [How many more people gonna want to kill me? Damn, I thought I was 'sposed to be a charmer.]  
  
Mystique had decided that Wanda could take care of herself, and with any luck they had all finished each other off by now, so she went to a small bar where no one's ever sober enough to notice if a person is so drunk they can't hold the same shape for more than a minute, and got extremely plastered She was then arrested for DUI. She got out two hours later, by shifting into a rat and running out of the police station. She decided to stay away from the BOM house for a couple of days to retain her sanity though.  
  
Anyway, since Mystique wasn't coming to rescue them, (as if she would anyway) It was pretty easy to get the captured mutants and Gambit into the lair. Once they were there, which sorta resembled the holding cell in Star Wars without the alcoves, they were divided into cells. Rogue and Wanda had to share, and Kurt was put into another. Gambit was told to guard Rogue and Wanda, while Sabretooth brought Pietro down to the holding cells.  
  
"Father!What-are-you-doing?I-didn't-do-anything-wrong!I-don't-want-to-go-in-there!"  
  
"It's Nightcrawler's cell, not your sisters'."  
  
"Thank-god."  
  
"Kick his ass Kurt!" Rogue decided since she couldn't, she'd sic her older brother on him. (Amazing how quickly she accepted him being her foster brother, no?)  
  
Rogue/Wanda's cell  
  
"So, how are things going at the Brothahhood house?" [Ah hate bein' sociable, dammit.]  
  
"Good, now that Pietro's gone." [I'm stuck with her? Well, at least she isn't preppy. I hate preppy.] Rogue looked nervousely at the chair in the corner, which was hovering threateningly. Wanda must have calmed down, because the chair hit the floor after a second or two.  
  
"Yeah, He was onea the worst things about livin' there. That an' Toad's b.o."  
  
"Too bad I still have to put up with him. Wait, how would you know?"  
  
"Ah was the first female in the Brothahhood, bar Mystique." [Also known as the most messed up foster parent in existence. The background checks must be pretty lax back there, or else they'd know ten minutes ago she was a blue terrorist. Stupid state-run adoption agencies.]  
  
"I thought the blonde was."  
  
"Tabby? Nope, she didn't join until Ah'd quit."[Wannabe.]  
  
[Tabby? her name was Tabby? Who named her? A cat freak?]  
  
"Why'd you leave? To follow that liar Xavier?"  
  
The chair once again hovered menacingly, but Rogue decided if she was going to die, she might as well get her verbal memoirs out.  
  
"Mystique lied to me to get me to join her, Ah hated living in the brothahhood house, an' Fred always ate mah food before Ah could get to the livin' room." [not that anyone else would eat it. Thank god for 99 cent menus.]  
  
"Oh." The chair hit the ground with a high pitched thud. "When you put it that way, the brotherhood house does suck. But most of the time Mystique isn't there, so there's no one to tell me what to do or how to do it, and she treats me better than they did in the assylum, so I won't complain." [acutally, I hate living with Toad, but what else is there?]  
  
"Good point, but Ah wouldn't go back for anything."  
  
"I won't leave, at least not until I can find a better place to live. Don't try to recruit me either."   
  
Wanda watched Rogue closely. Her powers weren't negated, so were the other girls? Why weren't they negated? Ah yes, the guy at the door. Should have let the other girl kill him.  
  
"Do Ah look like a recruiting agent?" [Wow, was Ah like that? Was? Have Ah changed? Ah don't think so. Great, now Ah'm schitzin' out in mah head. Just what Ah need, more voices.] "'Sides, the others'd give you alotta crap. Ah bet othah organizatins'd take ya in if ya decided Mystique was too much to take."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Dunno. Shop around. Heard about some team or other lookn' for recruits. An' they ain't run by the Tin Man ovah there." Wanda almost almost smiled. That is her scowl lightened up a little. Rogue recognized a hidden smile when she saw one. [Well, at least she has a partial sense of humor. Could be worse.]  
  
[Hmm, well, as far as my family goes, I can stand to be around her without a stress ball for ten minutes. Not that I'll call her sister anytime soon.]  
  
"Anything else Ah can help ya with?"  
  
"Has Mystique always been like this?"  
  
"As long as Ah've known her she has."  
  
Silence, for a minute or two. Rogue sighed, and Wanda asked the most surprising question of the day.  
  
"So, have you ever blackmailed anyone with what you know?" Wanda looked almost like a normal teenage girl looking for gossip. Rogue decided that since Pietro _had_ double crossed her, and this was his sister, she could let a few interresting facts slip. She smirked and answered Wanda's question.  
  
(to keep peace between me and the Maximoff family, Rogue whispers so that their guard can't hear, but what she says is obviously _very_ interresting, as Wanda almost stopped looking evil and disaffected for the next ten minutes.)   
  
Pietro/Kurt.  
  
If anyone had been looking through the bars, they would have seen Kurt Wagner, The school joker/Europian exchange student sulking in a corner on the opposite side of the room from Pietro Maximoff, the school track star/guy with an ego as big as Europe. They also would have noted that neither was speaking, and both were staring holes through each other, which was extermely rare for both of them. Finally Pietro said something.  
  
"I-know-why-father's-doing-this."  
  
Kurt jumped a little, hearing Pietro talk after such a long silence, but regained composure quickly.  
  
"Was? Holding us against our will, or setting up this family reunion, which has a definite lack of cheek-pinching aunts to explain." Kurt had indulged in a rare moment of sarcasm which he thought, in the way people who are forced to do things against their will think, that he was stealing his foster-sister's shtick. He was also wishing, (once again) that he'd just slept in.  
  
"He-wants-at-least-one-of-you-to-say-Hey!Freak-staying-with-someone-who-quasi-respects-me,I'm-going-to-go-live-with-Daddy.You-weren't-supposed-to-be-here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
[Lucky me. This really, really, sucks. Why him? I can barely understand him. I'm going to stop being a morning person from this day forward.]  
  
"Just-telling-you-what-I-know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're-the-only-person-I-can-talk-to."  
  
"Okay, don't talk to me any more."  
  
Pietro almost started talking agian, but heard his father come through the door, so he decided to listen to what Magneto was going to say instead.  
  
"Victor, how are my son and the other interacting?"  
  
"They just stopped talkin'. Seems like the blue furry kid got him to shut up. Have ta remember that trick."  
  
"Ah. Remy, my daughters?"  
  
"Dey're talkin' 'bout lynchin' yo' son, an' de brotherhood."  
  
"Hey boss, is expresso-boy right? Are you trying to get the girls to join you?"  
  
"Non chat, he wants to have a family reunion, and needs to know how much potato salad to buy. Man you're stupid."  
  
"Shut up you son of a. . ."  
  
"Victor. Remy." Both looked up at Magneto, and Remy had decided to look semi-sorry, while Victor looked away after a second and didn't say anything about the reprimand. "Yes I am trying to get them to join me. Currentley it's not working, so switch Nightcrawler and Rogue."  
  
Sabertooth went into Kurt and Pietro's cell and took Nightcrawler out, while Remy sighed and opened Rogue and Wanda's cell. [I need a new job. Why did it have to be her? All the other femmes with mutant powers, an' he had to be these two's father.] He tried to grab Rogue around the waist, having the idea that he would be out of easy reach. He didn't count on her resisting so much her shirt would pull out from under his hands, but it did, enough to expose her stomache. Needless to say Rogue and Wanda escape. But not before taking Gambit's keys.  
  
Rogue grabed Kurt, while Wanda hexed Pietro's cell door shut, and grabd the keys from Sabertooth. Rogue leads the way out, using the keys they swiped. They were pretty far from the entrance when Kurt remembers Logan's promise to pick him and Rogue up.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
***  
I know the ending is a bit anti-climatic, but it's just one sentence short of everything I have typed, and I decided since you guys have been so supportive you deserve it. Enjoy this, there might not be another chapter for a while. Please review.  
  
Peace and love,  
Panther Nesmith.  
  
-A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti."-The Silence of the lambs (Idon't own that either.) 


	7. The Front Gate

Yo! I guess I'm as slow as I tihnk I am. I missed a lot of sleep for this guys, but I don't mind right now. I hope ai don't get tarred and feathered for this. I own everything, but only the stuff you don't recognize. I don't own X-men Evolution, or any Beatles songs I degraded by mentioning here. If I did, I wouldn't have Floppy disk problems, that's for sure.   
  
Onward with the story!  
  
***  
  
"Wait! Rogue, Logan promised he'd pick us up in about two minutes. Remember?" Kurt said, glad to finally be getting back to the institute.  
  
"Great!" Rogue said, for once in this story actually happy about someone's news, then she remembered Wanda. "Wait, Ah doubt he'll take ya to the Brothahhood dump. Sorry."  
  
[Like I need a ride from these losers.]  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going back there anyway." Wanda said as she headed back to the lair. It has very little effect on the story, but she royally trashed the place, and Magneto was forced to move his hideout _again_. He was less than pleased, especially since his own plan had led to the destruction of his lair (and other things that happen in this story probably didn't help).  
  
Anyway, Kurt and Rogue head back to the entrance.  
  
Gambit woke up, and his first thought was, 'I'm not dead.' His second thought was, 'where'd everyone go?' He was still in the doorway of the cell he'd passed out in, and was not very clear on current events. Lucky for him Sabretooth was there to set him straight. (I'm evil to this poor guy.)  
  
"Hey, what're you doin'? You're s'posed to be goin' after the boss' kids. I gotta break Pietro out with out messin' up the wood door. Honestly, I'm goin' to Harry's to get plastered, and you're doin' my job, or Magneto's gonna be down one pain in the ass Cajun, understood?"  
  
Usually anyone talking to Gambit like this found out two things very quickly. One being, he always had a deck of cards with in reach. The second was this is a very bad thing for anyone threatening him. However, currently he was groggy, and not quite himself yet, so he silently glared at his oppressor, who had already turned around to drink his body weight in vodka.  
  
Gambit muttered about hating his job while he got up to chase the others. Then he got an idea. Why should he stay here when there was a kind-hearted bald guy waiting to give him a Sabretooth-free home? Hadn't Magneto said that the x-men wanted to live in peace with Humanity? Did it matter to him what the hell happened to anyone up here but himself? He finally decided with a little charm, and a little luck, and a whole lot of timing he could make his plan work.  
  
So While Gambit took the easy way out of his dead-end job, Kurt and Rogue were trying to figure out where their ride was.  
  
"Where the heck is Logan? Since when is he late when he thinks we're doin' somethin' wrong?"  
  
"I am the eggman, they are the eggmen, I am the walrus coo coo ca chu. . ."  
  
"Do ya have to sing Beatles songs at every available moment?"  
  
"Nein, only when I'm waiting for somesing. Don't worry leibshen, I'm sure he's on his way. Police man sitting, silly little please men in a row. . ."  
  
"Great, Ah'm stuck wit' de freakin' Walrus." [At least he ain't singin' 'You Know Mah Name, Look up the Number' anymore. An' he's completely avoided the Ballad of John an' Yoko. Wait, did I just say 'de'? Did Ah just think I? Man, Ah hate the male mind.]  
  
"Hey, Rogue, that guy you tried to kill is coming this way." Kurt watched his new-found sister's expression carefully. She didn't seem surprised. This almost disturbed him, but he decided not to comment on it.  
  
"Who else is wit' him?" Rogue asked, more than a little perturbed that the guy was awake and she still had to deal with his accent and mind. The latter was the worst part she decided. But, she would also have his powers. Kurt was very worried for Rogue's sanity when he saw 'The Worlds Most Evil Smile' (tm) on Rogue's face.  
  
"No one, could at least decide on one accent, please?" Kurt said, in a failed attempt to stop the evil smile that made the Jack Nickelson version of the Shining look like Barney and Friends.  
  
"Sorry. Is Logan comin'?" The evil smile was still there, and Kurt knew that the best thing to do would be to let her beat the guy up and get it out of her system.  
  
"Nein. I'll cover for you if he comes."  
  
"He was followin' us, right?" Rogue was using a tactic that she'd learned from Bobby. Always check with your alibi, so that you have the same story. Consequently, the part of her that was now Gambit agreed.  
  
"Ja, from what I saw."  
  
Rogue smiled evilly. "Time fo' a little revenge."   
  
Rogue walked in to the woods by the path that led to the front gate. She was at most five feet to the right of the path, but she was hidden, and got there before Gambit, which was the important part. She waited until he was in range, and threw a lightly charged rock at him. he looked up, and all he could do was think, [you knew she'd be pissed, but not that she'd have yo' powers. I t'ink Bucket boy shoulda warned us 'bout dis one. Bastard. Remember de plan]  
  
Rogue watched him, and saw what she pretty much expected, a little surprise, but mainly he was looking for her. She moved silently forward a little, and the left about a foot, which put her six feet from the path, but closer to her prey. He pulled out a playing card (five of hearts if you're curious) but doubted he'd use it.  
  
He jumped back when he was hit by a rock, which seemed to have slightly more charge than the one before it, since it was enough to make him almost lose his footing. He would have fallen flat on his arse, if not for the rock that Rogue had to run to thrown behind him, knocking him forward, and resulting in him being flat on his face on the ground.  
  
Rogue watched him carefully, but to be sure he didn't get up and find her, she kept throwing slightly charged objects around him. The object was to scare the crap out of him, and she was doing an excellent job. She stopped to find more rocks and things, and then she looked at him, I mean ya know, really looked at him, and decided that he wasn't too bad. [at least it's a cute ass Ah'm kickin'. Wait, did Ah just think that, or did this guy's over-active hormones think it for me? Who cares, not like Ah'm gonna ask him out anytime soon]  
  
However, despite her assurance to herself that Gambit's rampant cuteness (should this be AU?) didn't matter, she didn't throw anything else.  
  
Gambit looked up, and made a slightly convincing show of being confused and relieved. In actuality, he was thanking God for his charm powers. ['round me even de mos' cold-hearted ice queen doesn' stand a chance. Damn I'm good.]  
  
"Glad to see you remember me." He said lifting his head up and smiling in her general direction.  
  
"Shut up. Ah'm in control here, got it?" Rogue said, glaring holes through her adversary, who was now standing up.  
  
[Kinky] "Yeah, I understan'" He said, putting his hands up, and dropping the card he'd had ready. He had one up his sleeve, just in case, but no need for her to know that.  
  
"An' pull your sleeves up. Ah see any cards in your hands, an' Ah'll see how destructive yo' powers can be, understan'?" Rogue said with her borrowed 'I'm De Bes' Grin' (tm), watching him panic for the shortest moment. He did one better than pull up his sleeves, he took off his trench coat. This would seem to be a good thing if he'd tried it on anyone but Rogue with him in her head. She cleared her throat in such a way as to let him know that if he didn't put the cards back there would be trouble. He tried his charm again, but since Rogue had moved (did I mention that? Well she did), she only got hit with a little, and was still in her right mind. "Put it down, an' step away from it. Ah wanna see your hands while you do it too." He knew that she thought she had him, so he played along. It was his goal to get her to trust him, and being stubborn now wouldn't help.  
  
"I doan' wanna hurt you, cherie. De opposite in fact, I wanna join de x-men."  
  
Whatever reason Rogue thought he would give her, it obviously wasn't that. She really didn't trust him now, and would have told him that, had Kurt not chosen that moment to 'port next to her. The sound and sulfur alerted Gambit to her position, and he listened, and used a _very_ heavy dose of charm in Rogue's direction.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but Scott says to we're leaving now, and I don't want you left behind. You can mess with him later."  
  
"Okay. . . Hold on. Scott?"  
  
"Ja, apparently Heir Logan Became really young really fast, or he sent Scott after us for whatever reason."  
  
"Who're you two talkin' 'bout?" Gambit hated not knowing, and being curious made you seem sincere. This he new from excess experience.  
  
"Was? Okay, since when are you two being civil" Kurt was genuinely shocke. He had thought the lull in activity was mercy, not endearment.  
  
"He says he wants ta be an x-man." Kurt was lucky he'd finished his orange juice two hours before that anouncment, because had he been drinking it, he would have either spit it out on Rogue or choked on it.  
  
"Really?" It was all he could think to say.  
  
"Yeah. I can answer for myself." He was a litle perturbed that Rogue had deigned to answer fro him, and wanted to know why.  
  
"I wouldn't believe you. Rogue, what if it's a trap?" He knew that things like this did happen, even if they had no proof of it yet. He also thought maybe she remembered coming from the brotherhood to the x-men, and her judgemnet was affected by this. In truth half of Rogue wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him (and she couldn't even lift him),  
  
"Ah ain't promisd him anything yet. I was just gonna leave him to tell ya the truth."  
  
This hit Gambit very hard. Either she was bluffing (and what good was that), or she had seriously not been charmed by him. He'd sent enough charm her way to make any of the other x-girls swoon, but she wanted to leave him behind? [Damn, I got my work cut out for me.] This was almost unheard of. He didn't think of the possibility that because she was attracted to him she wanted to leave him.  
  
"Okay, I think the prof. would want us to trust him unless we're given a deffinite reason not to. Do you have any?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
***  
Thanks to my stupid disk, this story's updates have a possibility of being far between. DOn't flame me for leaving you hanging! I can't resolve every chapter, and a cliffhanger keeps people interested.  
Review!  
  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake, would you stop referrin' to yourself in the damn third person!"/Rogue-the Family tree has root rot. (read it!) 


	8. The End?

Hey guys!  
  
I am not slow! I finished it! except for the epilouge (see end author's notes) I decided to let you control what you want to see in the next chapter, (a little) I f you say Rogue/Remy, you will be honored for your taste and one track mind, but merely a repition of my own thought process. Anyway, on with the fic. (I backed up a paragraph or two for refresher purposes)  
  
---  
  
"Okay, I think the prof. would want us to trust him unless we're given a deffinite reason not to. Do you have any?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes!" Apparently this wasn't the answer Kurt had known she would give. He looked mildly surprised, but not unhappy.  
  
Gambit wasn't sure how to react. Sure he had tried to blow her up, but he was on a different side, and beside, if he had really wanted her dead she would be, and she probably knew it.  
  
"Okay, why can't he be an X-man?" Kurt was really hoping for an excellent answer. Mass murder worked nicely. unfgortunatly, there was no such luck. At least no good luck for the blue furry German. (Funny how good luck is definedd for him, no?)  
  
"Ah dunno, but Ah don't trust him." [or myself aroun' him. Stupid male mind. Damn this sucks.]  
  
"'Fraid they won't accept zat. Like it or not, I sink (think) he's coming home with us. What's his name, I don't want to keep calling him Hey You."  
  
"Remy LeBeau, codename Gambit. Wanna know his favorite color? What he thinks of you as-of our capture?"  
  
Kurt smiled at her, and whispered, so that Gambit couldn't hear, "Trying to show him what you can do?"  
  
"Ah figured it was a fair warnin'."  
  
"Scott's gonna have a cow when we come back with him."  
  
"Dat might be worth watchin' since he probably won't have one for another twelve minutes." Rogue said, wincing slightly at her slip-up  
  
"Yeah, he needs to take prozac or somesing."  
  
"Not prozac, he need a pill that'll calm him down and make him think there's no reason to get excited again."  
  
"I can only think of one, and Scott on a halucinogen is a scary thought."  
  
During this discussion of Scott's medication, Gambit had been trying to get closer without seeming obvious. He wanted to know exactly what she knew about him, and if it was him they were talking about. However, once he got close enough Rogue threw a rock at him. A plain ordinary rock. He watched it hit the ground in front of him, harmlessly rolling into a nearby bush.  
  
"Okay, you wanna join us? Fine, Scott'll probably drive you there. Ah can't guarantee anythin' though."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Trust me, the first thing we're going to do is introduce you to Logan. Don't thank us, it's our pleasure." Kurt said. Rogue looked at him and smiled.   
  
[Ah always wanted a slightly evil older brother.] "Yeah, Logan'll _love_ him." Rogue walked out onto the path, and realized that Remy's mind had finally shut up. ['Bout damn time.] "C'mon, an' don't piss Scott off. Ah'm probably in enough trouble already."  
  
With that they proceeded to Scott's car. Gambit in front with Rogue and Kurt watching him like two hawks. Or, a very watchful smurf and his little foster-sister who happens to be a predator-skunk if you must.  
  
Anyway, nothing really eventful happens until they get to the car. Kurt had 'ported ahead to give Scott a sort of 'all's well', so Rogue was alone with Gambit when Scott first saw them. Now, Scott prided himself on his quick logical thinking abilities in these sort of situations. So, as any rational person would do in this situation, he burned rubber, almost giving Kurt whiplash, and royally ticking off an already irate Rogue.  
  
"That (I'm going to censor what she says here, in order to maintain my low rating, and the curse words she uses haven't quite been invented and defined yet)!"  
  
[Damn, I don't know anyone who can swear like that. She didn't strike me as a lady at first anyway, but, damn.] "Lemme guess; that was Scott?" Rogue scowled as she nodded at him. ['Mebbe I should start running now. Nah, I can't run away, I'll be stuck wit' Bucket-head, Quickie, and the hairball with the world's worst attitude.]  
  
They both looked at the gates, waiting for Kurt to pop his head back in place and tell Scott he needed to chill.  
  
"Um, Scott, why did you leave Rogue back there?"  
  
"She was obviously the bait for an ambush, and you and Jean are always telling me to pick my battles, so I picked to not have my ass ripped off, blow up, burnt and handed back to me." Kurt rolled hids eyes and told Scott the entire story of what had happened.   
  
Reluctantly, Scott realized he'd messed up, and went back to pick up Rogue (which wasn't a big deal, bacause she was an x-man after all), and Remy (which was a much bigger deal, and the reason for his reluctance. . .well beside the prospect of being glared at from the back seat for the entire ride back to the institute.)  
  
Scott had taken a while to believe what Kurt told him, so by the time he got back Remy had decided to sit down, while Rogue just looked bored, and a little peeved. She had given up glaring pretty quickly actually. Her face hurt from all the evil glares, so she settled for looking bored. Also, Remy had spread out a solitare game on the ground, and after a few tense moments between himself and Rogue (who was understandably mildly nervous when he first started setting up the game), and was on his third game by the time Scott showed up. Rogue watched him put away his cards, not noticing how she watched Remy's hands with a little more than profesional interest.  
  
Any way, they all get into the car, and if looks could kill, the Proffesor would have had to apoint a new tactical leader, bury one of Maneto's former acolytes, and Kurt would have been in the med. ward with a mild concusion. But, since Scott has the dangerous eye beams and not Rogue, they all make it to the instute with nothing more interresting happening on the way there than Kurt pointing out all the landmarks of Bayville. (". . .and here we have the mall, which should be opening up again pretty soon." Or, "And here we have the bnest fast food place in the history of the art form." etc.)   
  
***  
Okay y'all, I know I wrote earlier about an epilouge, but, I'm not sure if I want to do it. I know how to settle my dilema though. I would like to take a poll, of all my reviews, whether or not you want an epilouge. If you vote no, the story ends here, and I move on to the next story, no skin off my butt. But if you vote yes, I will type out the optional ending, and post it pretty quickly. I decided it's time for some open democracy on ff.net. Remember to vote!  
  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith. 


	9. The Institute again

Hey guys!  
I got votes! Lotsa vote at that. I hope you guys like this, and yes, there is a sequel. Oh man is there a sequel. This is more sequel than most people could stand. Actually, it's the same amount of sequel as I'm used to writing, which I'm on the third of this trilogy btw. ;) You guys are pips, you know that right. *sniff* I love you guys. *random sibling comes in and takes the two liter of Mountain Dew and my stash of pixie sticks away from me* Agh! No! I have to start Their Eyes were Watching God tomorrow! I need to be awake for this! I need to type the epilouge for my loyal fans! (Oh, btw, nope you had a happy halloween, now that I' reminded of it (doan ask how)) I'm gonna start the epilouge of this fic now, mkay? I do a little Rogue bashing, with just a smidge of Remy bashing, but it all fits in.   
  
I own nada! You can't sue me, I'm under age! Anything I say here is dismisable under the fifth amendment anyway! HEY! I stole 'em all! They are now mine, and I will have Mushroom Head or Bad Hair Brad turned into an evo episode. Or not. No, wait, my little sister's lecturing me on being a good influence, so I'll give 'em back. . . when I'm done. Goddess this is long, the story starts now.  
  
Saturday, The Xavier Institute 11:30 am  
  
Scott pulled into the drive way, where a game of basketball was in full swing; Jean and Amara versus Jamie and Evan. They all stopped when Scott honked his horn. They moved from in front of the garage doors, and there were audible gasps from Jean and Evan when they say who the other guy in the car was.  
  
"Scott, why are you bringing one of Magneto's mutants here?" Jean asked, trying to refrain from using the term evil, but it was obviously what she'd meant to say.  
  
"He wants to join us. Is there a problem with that?" Rogue decided that whatever Jean was thinking probably applied, but she decided then that she'd like him, just to spite Jean. "Ain't that unusual fo' othahs to wanna join us, is it?"  
  
Jean knew she was caught. If she said anyhthing Rogue would have something to say about it. She frowned at Rogue, who was heading toward the institute. Remy didn't know what was going on, so he followed Rogue inside, making a mental note to watch out for the red head.  
  
Kurt 'ported to the observation part of the danger room, where he knew Logan would be. As he predicted, Logan was in there, ringing up a high equipment repair bill. He opened the intercom, and told Logan, as quickly as possible, what had happened. He stopped his session, and let Kurt 'port them both to the foyer.  
  
Remy heard the BAMF! and since it was a new place, and belonged to his former enemies, he jumped almost his own hight and pulled out three cards before he realized what he'd jumped at. Rogue looked at him like he'd grown another head, Kurt looked at him like he'd pulled out a gun, and Logan looked at him like he looked at all new recruits. It was meant to intimidate, but Remy knew they wouldn't kill him. He'd just forgotten for a moment. He put the cards back, and pulled up his sleeves.  
  
"This why you were gone?" Logan asked, still glaring at the now quasi-intimidated new guy.  
  
"Ja, sure, we went to pick up one of Magneto's mutants out of the kindness of our hearts."  
  
"Yeah, well you two have been acting strange all day."  
  
"Look Mr. Logan, we were actin' weird because Kurt got a letter from Mystique, she revealed that she's my adopted mother, and he escaped to come be an X-man. Is that a problem?" Rogue knew she had something going. She could use her past as a way to get this guy accepted, he'd owe her one, and she'd use it to make sure she had a self-imposed restraining order on him.  
  
Logan glared at Rogue for a second before he motioned in the direction of the proffesor's office. "Chuck says it's okay, fine. He doesn't, this guy's dead meat."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Remy knew she was helping him to get something out of him, and he knew it would probably diffrent from every other time a woman had done the same thing. He then noticed Rogue was waiting for him, by one of the many doors out of the foyer. He walked over to her, and followed her to Proffesor X's study, where he was reading the newspaper. She knocked.  
  
*What's the problem Rogue?*  
  
*I've got a horny pian-in-the-butt who wants to join us out here.* Xavier sighed and spoke for the first time in half an hour  
  
"Come in Rogue, who is the young man with you?"  
  
"My name is Remy LeBeau." Remy'd had enough of other people introducing him.  
  
"Ah, Rogue would you excuse us please?" *And wait by the door, I'll need you to show him around*   
  
"Sure proffesuh."   
  
Rogue walked out, much to Remy's relief. She had been giving him bad vibes since she had tried to leave him behind in the park. [but she also de reason you in here an' not talkin' to Sabretooth's long-lost son.] Remy was broken out of his reverie by the proffesor.  
  
"So Remy, why do you want to join us?"  
  
"I never said dat."  
  
"You told Rogue, and why else would you be here."  
  
"Rogue didin't. . ."  
  
"Magneto no doubt told you I'm a telepath."  
  
"Yeah, guess I kinda forgot. I'm here because I t'ink you'll treat me better dan him. I din't like it there much. I'm probably de only person t' join you from another team, but I jes can' stand it dere anymore." He knew he wasn't, but Rogue had used it in his defense, and he liked to think he learned quickly.  
  
"I can understand. You are not the only person to transfer here. I won't tell you about that, in case that person would like it to be a secret, but they were accepted as one of our own rather quickly. No doubt they'll show you the same courtesy." [And no doubt you'll be more social than her. I wonder what she thinks of you beside 'He's a horny pain-in-the-butt.']  
  
"So I'm an X-man now." It was a statement, because he knew it was a fact. Xavier nodded his head, and motioned toward the door.  
  
"I'll have Rogue show you around."  
  
[Her? She's liable to kill me!]  
  
"I'm sure she'll be happy to show you around."  
  
Remy walked out to find Rogue was right outside the door. It surprised him for a minute, but then he understood the proffesor could also comunicate with his telepathy.  
  
"Rogue, I think Remy will be comfortable in Evan's room. I'll have Logan bring down an extra bed."  
  
"Ah'll show him to it."  
  
"I also want you to show him around the institute."  
  
"What? Ah really don't think that's a good idea. Ah don't really think Ah like him. Jean or Kitty'd probably like to show him around."  
  
"No Rogue, I would like youto show him around." *See what his motives are. He may open up to you more than the others. You said think he's a little bit like you.*  
  
[Damn.]  
  
"All right proffesuh. C'mon you."  
  
Remy followed her to the boy's wing.  
  
"This is Evan's room. You'll be sleepin' here. Ah suggest using chalk to mark which half a the room is yours, or else you'll have a whole lotta arguments about it. The bathroom's the one with the toilet in it, an' don't go in anybody else's room, 'cause Logan can track ya by scent."  
  
"So, is everyone sharin' a room?"  
  
"No, just you, Evan, Kitty an' me. Trust me, no mattuh how long ya have to live with it, ya nevah get used to it."  
  
"I'll remember dat."  
  
"Bah." Rogue turned around and headed for the door, hoping he'd be too preoccupied with getting used to sharing a room to remember about the rest of the tour. No such luck.  
  
"Wait. Ain't you supposed to show me 'round?"  
  
[Dammit! why does today have to suck? Ah was just gonna read 'Interview with the Vampire', listen to Korn, and then hang out with Risty. Dammit!]  
  
[Nice try cherie, but you'll have to do better to get one by me.]  
  
"Fine, c'mon." Rogue led him to the girl's wing, where Kitty was updating her website.  
  
"This is the women's wing. Ah wouldn't come here too often if Ah were you." She opened the door to her room, and showed him inside. "This is Kitty Pride,an' she'll show ya the rest of the mansion."  
  
Kitty looked up from her keyboard at the intruder in her room. "Okay, um, Rogue, how many boys are you going to bring here today?" Remy looked at Rogue, who snorted derisively. "Okay, like, seriously, you want me to show him around?"  
  
"Yeah, please."  
  
"Wow, you, like, said please. I can't refuse now." Kitty turned to around and looked at Remy. "What's your name?"  
  
Rogue smirked as she left her room, content in the knowledge that she wouldn't have to show the arrogant Cajun around. It lasted about two seconds. Until Kitty throw Remy out, yelling "Pervert!" Rogue shook her head, almost afraid to ask, but too curious not to.  
  
Remy ducked as Kitty threw her sneaker at the space his head had formerly occupied.  
  
"I t'ink you're stuck wit' me." Remy said, picking up the shoe that had almost rendered him unconscious.  
  
"What'd ya say to her?"  
  
"She asked me what I wanted to see, an' I answered her."  
  
Rogue was expecting something obscene, but that was almost too much. She went downstairs, with Remy in her wake. She stopped in the kitchen. and turned to see if he was still there.  
  
"This is obviously the kitchen, an' outside those doors is the pool, where most of the team is probably sunbathing. Ah'll be in the study, don't come find me if you need me." Rogue walked out of the kitchen, while Remy went out to the pool.  
  
Amara, Tabitha, and Jean (who was taking a break from basketball) were all sitting around the pool, talking. The talking stopped when Remy walked over, and Evan, Scott, Bobby, Sam and Roberto looked to see who had walked out. Remy smiled at the ladies, and pulled a deck chair up next to Amara and sat down.   
  
Meanwhile, Logan was roaming the halls, looking for Gambit. He ran into Rogue, who he knew was suposed to showing Remy around.  
  
"Stripes, where's the new guy? I need to know where he wants his bed."  
  
"Outside, by the pool."  
  
"You did show him around the whole mansion, right?"  
  
"Yeah, well, the important parts at least."  
  
"Okay Stripes, you know what, I think you need a little sun. Go outside and introduce him to everyone."  
  
"NO way." Rogue said, crossing her arms and leaning agsainst the wall. "Ah ain't goin' out there no matter what you do."  
  
Logan smiled, and slowly walked over to where Rogue was. . .  
  
The sunbathers were once again disturbed by someone coming outside, only now they had the additional sound of the door being locked behind the person to figure out. They looked up and saw Rogue glaring through the glass door. Scott coughed, and Rogue turned around and gave everyone the most evil glare of the day.  
  
That is until Bobby, who was playing tag with Sam and Evan, threw a snowball at Sam, who ducked. The snowball kept going, at beaned Rogue in the stomache. She looked at the snowy, watery mess on her shirt, the stunned faces of Sam and Bobby, and most of the rest of the people arund the pool trying not to laugh. She then cursed loudly, gave Bobby and Sam the Slow Painful Death Glare, and went around to the front, where she let herself back in and went upstairs to change her shirt and finish Interview with the Vampire, while listening to Kitty muttering about how annoying the new guy was, and why would anyone make their webpage _that_ color?  
  
The people outside were recovering from the scene that had just played out. Bobby laughing so hard he was sitting on the ground and holding his sides. Everyone around the pool laughing to some degree. Evan laughing while trying to sneak up on Sam (since they were still playing tag), who was laughing a little, but also sincerly hoping Rogue wouldn't blame him for her shirt getting wet, since she would probably kill them all cheerfully if she were so inclined.  
  
Remy was learining about how things worked out here. He noticed that Scott and Jean had been the last to start lauging, and the first to stop, so they were obviously the mature ones. Evan was still playing tag, so he was the one who always wanted to win. Bobby was probably the prankster, and the others could be placed later. But Rogue didn't fit into the usual categories. At least not the kind it seemed like this place would have. Oh sure, most places had someone who didn't quite, mesh, but Rogue was the antithesis of most of these people. He found himself being incredibly curious about her.  
  
That is until he saw realized someone was behind him. He looked around, and saw Logan coming over to his deck chair. Remy would have been afraid, if he didn't know Logan wasn't coming over for the express purpose of killing him.  
  
"Hey, you. I gotta set your bed up, come show me where you want it."  
  
Remy got up, and followed Logan up to Evan's room. He moved Evan's bed up against the wall lengthways, and told Logan to put his bed against the other wall.  
  
"So, why'd you come here?"  
  
Remy had been anticipating this question, but didn't have a really acceptable answer, so he told the truth. "Hated Magneto an' Sabretooth."  
  
"Good enough for me. How old are you?"  
  
"21. You know where I can get a drink 'round here?"  
  
Logan would have smiled, if he were anyone else but Logan. As it stood, he kinda lightened up his scowl, and put the bedframe pieces down.  
  
"Yeah. You want this bed up, or a drink, because I'm goin' with ya if you're leavin'."  
  
Remy almost couldn't believe his ears. [He wan's me to. . . okay, hold on.]  
  
"You're not gonna tell me dey don't like people t' drink here?"  
  
"No, but they don't. I wouldn't smoke while you're inside either, Ororo'll fry your ass. C'mon, I just decided I need a drink, an' I'm not workin' on this anymore. "  
  
"Right behind you, um, what's your name?"  
  
"Logan. Who all do you know?"  
  
"Jes' Amara, Rogue, Kitty, an'. . . Kirk?" Remy really hoped this guy wasn't just messing with him, because he realized of the people he knew, only Amara hadn't tried to kill him, or let someone else try to kill him.  
  
"His name's Kurt. I'll tell ya 'bout the rest when we're there."  
  
Logan and Remy started to make their way to the garage, but ran into Rogue, arguing with Ororo.  
  
"Ah swear Ah left 'im by the pool! Ah dunno where he went, but Ah didn't do anything to him."  
  
"Child could you at least try to be sociable?"  
  
"Not if it's forced on me by people who think it'll be good for me."  
  
Logan decided that Rogue probably didn't need an angry wheather goddess yelling at her for 'losing' the new guy.  
  
"Hey 'Ro, I go the new guy."  
  
Ororo looked around and saw Remy standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry Rogue. But you have to admit, when you looked at what I knew. . ."  
  
Rogue sighed, and knew that this Saturday would be remembered as the most sucky Saturday ever. [Even though a really cute, and semi-interesting. . . Oh my God. NO!] She was _really_ perturbed now, and could barely get what she knew she had to say out. But she somehow mumbled, "'S okay Storm," and went to the study,to get the book she'd been waylaid for.  
  
[Dammit! I just wanted to ge this stupid meeting over with, not find myself mysteiously attracted to some arogant, horny, damn guy! Why couldn't Ah have reset my clock last night? Crap. Now I've got to forget about him, just like all the others. Maybe he won't be so bad. An' maybe he'll be willin' to just drop everythin' he is an' go out with me. Yeah right girl, get real. Forget him, an' move on.]  
  
On her way she passed Remy, who didn't say anything, but knew that Rogue wasn't as bad as she would have other people think she was. [All in all, 'cept f'r bein' knocked unconscious, today's a very good day. Foun' a girl who's liable t' be a challenge, foun' a drinkin' parner, an' I'm not wit' bucket-head anymore. I got a feelin' I'm gonna like it here. ]  
  
  
***  
Okay guys, whadja think? I need feedback, to see what your ideas are, and maybe I'll use a few of them in my next story. I got the part between Logan and Remy from LAdy MR's review. (thanks! Great idea btw) Make your idea the next one I use! In other words, REVIEW!  
  
Peace and Love,   
Panther Nesmith.  
  
P.s.-Stick 'round for my next story. 


End file.
